We fight together
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Porque para ser el futuro rey de los piratas, se deben tener fuertes lazos de amistad con su tripulación (y aliados) [Re-subido. No editado. Respeto la antigüedad del escrito. 30 vicios.]
1. Deuda (Nico Robin)

****Claim:**** Nico Robin  
 ** **Tabla:**** Sorpresa  
 ** **Reto:**** ** **#2**** Deuda  
 ** **Título:**** Wasurenaide, we fight together  
 ** **Summary:**** Ichi, ni, sushine, yon.. We go! Nico Robin pensó en sus nakamas. Estaba en deuda, eterna eso esperaba, con cada uno de ellos. El trío miedoso era capaz de olvidar sus temores por ella, el trío monstruoso la protegería siempre y con el trío misterioso compartía ese lazo de esconder los más puros sentimientos de cariño y protección por sus compañeros. | CAP1: NICO ROBIN  
 ** **Notas de autor:**** Lo subo de nuevo porque #YOLO. No lo edité, solo lo compartir.  
 ** **Advertencias:**** One shot ubicado en el capítulo 777 del manga de One Piece, posible spoiler.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 ** **We fight together****

 ** **Capítulo I: Deuda****

* * *

Nico Robin sonrió con alivio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Rebecca.

―Te debo una Robiland ―pronunció Kyros.

Su sonrisa no se borró.

Como lo prometió; ella iba a proteger a Rebecca, por su capitán y por su orgullo como mugiwara. La chica estaba bien, Kyros había triunfado y ahora el cuerpo de Diamante estaba en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Cuando Rebecca corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, fue el momento exacto en que la mirada de Robin reflejó lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos: cansancio. Se dejó caer, sus rodillas pegaron contra el suelo.

Estaba totalmente exhausta y lastimada. Su espalda era un reflejo de las heridas de la dura batalla contra el alto ejecutivo de la familia de Don Quixote. Pero no podía de dejar de sonreír.

Porque ella estaba en deuda…

En deuda con su capitán.

En deuda con su tripulación.

Y se permitió recordar.

 _"―¡ROBIIIN! ―gritó a todo pulmón Luffy ―¡Aún no lo he oído salir de tu boca!_

 _Ya no lo soportó más. Mandó al diablo su máscara de frialdad. Sus ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas iban a escaparse tarde o temprano de ellos, sentía un nudo en la garganta e hipaba, tenía que salir de su boca… ella lo sabía pero Luffy se lo repitió con gusto._

 _―_ _¡DIME QUE QUIERES VIVIIIR!_

 _Agachó su cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos una a una. Ver a sus preciados nakamas ahí, esperando por ella, yendo por ella, arriesgándose por ella, dando todo por ella, sin duda Nico Robin estaría siempre en deuda con ellos. Nunca nadie en su vida se había preocupado por protegerla o quererla, siempre quería ser usada, siempre era traicionada y sabía que por más que lo intentara, ellos no la iban a dejar._

 _Todos la miraban, lo sentía, esperaban una respuesta que tenía años atorada en lo más oscuro y profundo de su ser. Y, ahora comenzaba a brillar lentamente, hasta absorberla por completo._

 _En el pasado pensaba que desear vivir estaba prohibido para un demonio como ella, nunca nadie se lo había permitido. En ese instante recordó las palabras de Jaguar D. Saul: '¡El mar es inmenso! ¡Algún día encontrarás nakamas que te protegerán!"_

 _Estalló en llanto._

 _Debía creer en Luffy, se lo habían dicho, pero ella ya lo sabía de antemano. Desde antes de auto-invitarse a esa tripulación. Lo supo desde que lo conoció._

 _Si se le permite declarar su deseo... ella… las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, era un sentimiento secreto, callado y escondido por años… entonces ella quiere…_

 _―_ _¡QUIERO VIVIIIIIR! ―se animó a levantar el rostro y verlos a todos. No le importó que la vieran tan frágil. Ellos eran sus preciados nakamas, le importaba un comino los demás. Era su momento, el momento de ser escuchada, de ser querida ―¡Llévenme de nuevo al mar, quiero estar a su lado!_

 _Gritó. Exclamó. Expresó. Y hasta exigió. No podía cortar el llanto._

 _Luffy le sonrió. Y los demás se prepararon para salvarla."_

Ellos no lo sabían, pero la habían salvado de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ese egoísta pero noble capitán la había aceptado como su nakama, la salvaron cuando descubrió el hermoso sentimiento de sentirse protegida y de tener compañeros.

Desde ese día estaba en _deuda_.

En _deuda_ con la navegante-kun, la dulce, noble e interesada Nami. Era como su hermana menor, iban juntas de compras y era la amiga que nunca tuvo. Ambas platicaban de cosas de mujeres, la chica fue su primera amiga. ¿Cómo no agradecerle ese vínculo de mujer a mujer? Las charlas de temas interesantes, los gustos, la confianza y hasta las bromas.

 _En deuda_ con nariz larga-kun, el valiente guerrero de los mares. Usopp el mentiroso, God Usopp en esos momentos. Le debía momentos de diversión y compañía. Y aunque nunca se lo dijo, siempre le agradecería que le dijera que confiara en Luffy en ese momento tan crítico. También le daba gracias porque estuvo ahí para ella, pese a la pelea que tuvo contra el capitán.

En _deuda_ con el doctor-kun. Que con su ternura Chopper le derritió esa capa de hielo en su corazón. También estaban los cuidados médicos, las mortificaciones y sus más sinceras sonrisas. Era el más pequeño y el que más se preocupaba o asustaba. Le agradecía su inocencia y su sincero cariño. Le agradecía que fuese capaz de hacerle una llave al terrible Zoro cuando éste la insultó.

A estos tres les debía algo especial, porque nunca olvidaría que el trío miedoso dejó en el olvido sus escalofríos con tal de ir a salvarla.

Al carpintero-kun debía sus palabras cuando los dos estaban cautivos en Ennies Lobby, le agradecía que los hubiese apoyado. ¿Qué puede decir de ese suuuper hombre? Estaba en _deuda_ con el ciborg. A Franky le agradecía los cuidados con el barco, su hombría, su lealtad, su compañía, ellos compartían el lazo de ser condenados por el CP9 y por el gobierno mundial. Los dos fueron rescatados, los dos compartieron esa desesperación.

Y, a Brook. Al músico, con todo y bizarro sentido del humor, le debía su música, porque con ella la hacía olvidar. Sí a veces se sentía triste por el pasado y Brook le brindaba esa calidez, el consuelo y todo lo necesario para que ella olvidase, con sus melodías, la tristeza. Estaba en _deuda_ con él porque identificaba esos momentos de debilidad y la consolaba, le agradecía, también, su energía. Y estar ahí para ella, ya había perdido a su vieja tripulación y ahora Brook no estaba dispuesto a eso.

A los dos del trío misterioso les debía los buenos momentos y el consuelo. Sobre todo, porque los tres estaban rodeados por un aura oscura, no de maldad, sino de reserva de unos recónditos sentimientos de protección para sus nakamas. Nobleza, extrañeza. A así eran los de ese grupo

También estaba en _deuda_ con el cocinero-kun, al que rápidamente llamó Sanji. El enamorado, caballero y galante rubio. Le debía sus deliciosos platillos y sus atenciones. Sentía gratitud con el rubio porque siempre la ponía a ella y a Nami por encima de todo y todos. Buscaba y rogaba por cuidarlas.

En _deuda_ con el espadachín-kun. Zoro siempre fue el más desconfiado con ella, pero con él tiempo la protegió. Le agradecía la protección y también los malos tratos, porque ella se sentía mal al esconder muchas cosas a esa tripulación, se merecía la sospecha y la duda. A sus amigos no les debía ocultar nada. Los insultos y las sospechas, se las agradecía porque fue quien la ponía en su lugar, se lo merecía.

Y para terminar al trío monstruoso, al que le debía protección en las feroces batallas.

Y al capitán-kun. Monkey D. Luffy. Todos le debían algo. Nakamas, reinos enteros, aliados. Luffy tenía ese don. Ella estaba en _deuda_ con él porque la salvó de sus enemigos y del peor: ella misma. Le devolvió los sueños, las ganas de vivir y la esperanza. También, como todos, sentía la deuda de no haber estado ahí para su capitán cuando perdió a su hermano. Pero ya no era así, ya estaban juntos y ella pagaría su cuota con todo e intereses.

En Dressrosa prometió cuidar a Rebecca y salvar a ese país de las garras de Doflamingo. No quería ver a gente sufrir, por su misma nobleza, y porque era el objetivo de su capitán.

 _"Patearle el trasero a Mingo_ " aunque en un principio era hacer un enfrentamiento de éste contra Kaido y ahora todo se había volteado.

Ella no lo cuestionaba, siempre lo apoyaría.

Le debía muchas cosas.

La llevó al mar. La protegió. Le dio a sus nakamas. Le dio aventuras. Le dio nuevos amigos y le da conocimientos. Y despertó la sensación que ella siempre había querido tener: sentir que le debía algo a alguien, sentir que quería proteger a alguien. Se lo agradecería siempre.

Además, en su viaje, ella está cumpliendo su sueño de saber historia. De ser feliz.

―Mírate Diamante, es vergonzoso ―una aguda voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Estaban en una batalla.

El alto ejecutivo Pica estaba frente a ellos.

―¿Zoro aún no lo detuvo? ―se preguntó. Mientras se ponía de pie para proteger y protegerse, olvidó el cansancio. Lo había prometido.

Y quería vivir… se lo dijo tiempo atrás a su capitán. Quería, también, más aventuras.

La figura de Pica desapareció. Y Robin, como todos sus nakamas, decidió confiar. Zoro lo detendría tarde o temprano, la batalla estaba a punto de culminar. Y, sintió que su deuda con su tripulación crecía y deseó que creciera más, para tardar en pagarla y compartir más tiempo con ellos.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Esto fue hace años pero quiero verlos juuuuuuuuuuuuuuntossssss x2

Esto es todo. Me puse sentimental. ¡QUIERO QUE LOS MUGIWARAS ESTÉN JUNTOS! Extraño a Chopper, Brook y Sanji. Y quiero que Zoro corte pero ya a Pica y también quiero oír su voz, espero que en el capítulo de hoy aparezca.

Bueno mi opinión personal del capítulo es que me gustó. xDD Y eso que soy muy exigente, los lazos de los sombrero de paja son fuertes y quise mostrar la parte más escondida de Robin porque yo me acuerdo que le dijo a Law que valía la pena confiar en su capitán. No sé y este reto se me hizo que le pegaba más a ella, que a Brook o que a todos. En fin.

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.

Dedicado a alguien especial que ya dejó este lugar.


	2. A la deriva (Trafalgar Law)

****Summary:**** En su vida; varias veces había estado a la deriva. Caminaba sin dirección, sin ningún propósito más que el de derramar sangre y finalmente morir, pero Cora-san lo salvó. Cuando este murió, volvió a perderse y se dejó arrastrar por el viento, hasta encontrarse con la tripulación que hacia milagros. /CAP 2: Trafalgar Law. Posibles spoilers.  
 ** **Claim:**** Trafalgar Law  
 ** **Tabla:**** Sorpresa ****| Reto**** ** **#21**** A la deriva  
 ** **Advertencias:**** Posibles spoiler del capítulo 783 del manga. Fanfic situado en ese tiempo y espacio, además que se habla sobre el pasado de Law. Advierto.  
 ** **Notas de autor:**** Tenía bastantes ganas de escribir algo de Law. Pero decidí esperar para ver qué futuro le esperaba luego de su pelea contra Mingo, cuando Luffy aún no llegaba. La gente que lee el manga me entenderá. Y, en el capítulo de esta semana sigue el suspenso pero ya no con Law. Así que me debatía entre escribir el capítulo de Zoro o de Law, pero a como está el manga, opté por hacer con Torao.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** One Piece no me pertenece, yo solo recurro a sus personales como mera diversión.

* * *

 ** **We figth together  
Cap II: A la deriva****

* * *

 _"Cora-san"._

 _"Mugiwara-ya"._

Law no quería vivirlo de nuevo.

Cuando perdió a su protector, éste lo había ocultado dentro de un baúl y no pudo ver lo qué pasaba. Eso fue peor, oír pero no ver. Oír y no poder hacer nada.

―¡ESPERA! ―exigió. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado y había perdido mucha sangre, sin embargo su voz no se quebró, sonó fuerte, a diferencia de cómo se sentía.

―¿Eh? ―Cavendish bajó la mirada ―has despertado, Trafalgar.

Siguió andando, el pirata hambriento de fama hizo caso omiso de su petición y siguió caminando con él en brazos.

―Déjenme aquí y váyanse ―pidió tanto a él como a Nico Robin.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ―preguntó la mujer tras de él.

Law miró al cielo y tomó aire. Había esperado este momento, pasase lo que pasase, lo había anhelado más que nada.

―He vivido trece años para ver el día en que derrotaría a Doflamingo ―durante ese tiempo nunca había olvidado lo que esa bestia le hizo a su propio hermano de sangre ―he hecho todo lo que he podido ―era cierto, esperó, planeó, se aleó, peleó y su cuerpo era el reflejo de su deseo ―tengo que dejarle el resto a Mugiwara-ya.

Él era consciente.

Anteriormente lo había dicho; _"los mugiwara hacen milagros"._ Su capitán inspiraba confianza, invadir Enies Lobby por un nakama, salir victorioso y sin ninguna baja. Ir a Marineford para rescatar a su hermano y vivir para contarlo, siendo que ahí se enfrentó a tres almirantes de la marina.

Poco antes había golpeado a un tenryuubito, el mismo que había vencido a un shichibukai y se había ganado a simpatía de la emperatriz pirata.

Sabía que, Mugiwara-ya, era el hombre que lo salvaría de esa deriva.

Por eso se alegró de conocerlo.

Lo salvó en la guerra.

Y lo esperó dos años.

Dos años en los que él trabajó.

Dos años para darle fin a su venganza.

Y, ahora en Dressrosa…

―Si él gana. ¡Yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos! Y, ¡Si él falla yo también tendré que morir con él, aquí!

Era honorable. Una alianza pirata que daba miedo.

Viajar con ellos, sentirse incómodo por la clase de piratas que eran; los tripulantes cuestionaban las decisiones del capitán, le gritaban y lo golpeaban. No era nada común.

 _"¿Es ser como amigos?"_ Para Mugiwara-ya. Una alianza representaba amistad.

Y quizás era así.

―¡Yo fui quién lo arrastró a esta pelea! ―gritó. Y recordó las veces que estuvo a la deriva, aliarse o no aliarse con él. Pero había algo en su nombre, en él, además de la voluntad D, tal como él.

―Torao-kun, las posiciones de los capitanes en una alianza pirata deben ser iguales, ¿no? ―cuestionó Robin, que conocía bien a su capitán ―Luffy está aquí porque él quiere, no se involucra en peleas en donde no tiene razones personales para hacerlo.

Lo pensó y volvió a recordarlo.

 _"Ser como amigos"._

Mugiwara-ya. Peleaba por sus nakamas, por sus amigos.

Y con más razón lo volvió a pedir. ―Déjenme, por favor.

Deriva.

Estar a la deriva.

Lo estuvo varias veces en su vida.

Cuando su pueblo fue masacrado y su salud se vio afectada; era cuestión de tiempo para morir. No le importaba nada más que la venganza y morir. Ir con su hermana y sus padres.

Perdió el rumbo, iba sin dirección, no sabía para qué vivir y no tenía ningún propósito que fuera la sangre y la muerte.

Pero lo salvaron. Lo salvaron.

El primero fue Cora-san.

Lo salvó, le dio una dirección, razón de ser. Lo cuidó, se preocupó por él y lo quiso.

 _―_ _Escucha Law, los piratas son la clase de personas que cuando ven un cofre de tesoro, no pueden evitar llevárselo a su barco ―explicó con sabiduría. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero una parte de su corazón se negaba a creer todo lo que Cora-san le decía, pero solo asintió ―en otras palabras; si permaneces aquí, tendrás la oportunidad de salir de esta jaula._

 _―_ _¿Qué hay de ti? ―no quería volver a sentirse solo, no quería perderse. Él quería salvarse y que Cora-san fuese salvado._

 _Salir caminando los dos, seguir juntos. No uno solo, él quería estar con su protector._

 _―_ _Tonto ―una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona se esbozó en su rostro ―Doffy anda tras de ti y los poderes de la Ope-Ope no mi ―explicó paciente. Los latidos del corazón de Law fueron disminuyendo. No sabía si era la voz de Cora, o su sonrisa, o porque sí creía en él ―soy el único y verdadero hermano de Doffy, obviamente estará enfurecido pero no me matará._

 _La sangre es fuerte._

 _Recordó a su hermana y si esas hubiesen sido sus circunstancias, él jamás la mataría._

 _―_ _Oh ―entendió. Era un niño y era muy inocente ―¡Está bien! ―soltó sonriente._

 _―_ _Calma ―acarició su cabeza ―¡Ahora, cualquier sonido que hagas desaparecerá! ―Cora-san iba a usar sus habilidades para protegerlo ―vamos a encontrarnos en la ciudad, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Él sonrió y se despidió con la mano, confiando en un mañana para los dos. Sin duda, jamás perdería el horizonte._

 _―_ _Por cierto Law ―hizo una pausa ―¡Te quiero mucho! ―hizo una "V" con los dedos. Sonrió pese a los golpes y las heridas._

Él se emocionó y lo esperó, pero se dio cuenta que Cora-san se había sacrificado.

Que todo era mentira y que desde un principio sabía que su hermano lo iba a asesinar.

Perdió a Cora-san. Pero no perdió la dirección.

Se quería vengar de Doflamingo y lo hará tarde o temprano.

Hacía poco se había vuelto a perder. Estaba a merced de la circunstancias; destruir la fábrica de smile y hacer que la furia de Kaido cayera sobre Don Quixote Doflamingo.

Y listo. Para eso pidió ayuda.

Por eso se había aliado con Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación.

Sin embargo, se dejó arrastrar por ellos. Como si él fuera una embarcación y ellos la corriente marina y el viento. Mugiwara-ya, no lo dejaría perderse. Y estaba ahí para su amigo.

Más que piratas aliados, eran amigos. Aunque le costara admitirlo, pero Luffy lo decía por los dos.

Justo cuando había sentido desesperación, usó su última táctica para vencer a Doflamingo y este seguía sin caer, y parecía faltarle mucho. Y él en cambio se sintió acabado, frustrado y sintió que su fin llegaba…

Su corriente, la segunda en su vida, había llegado…

 _―…_ _ese día, ¡el que debió haber muerto eras tú!_

 _Desde el suelo y herido, Doflamingo habló: ―¿Debería decir las palabras que quieres escuchar tan desesperadamente, Law? ―cuestionó y no vaciló en proseguir ―¡Para mí, Corazón no era más que una carga… un obstáculo y un fenómeno! Y ese día fue un alivio haberlo asesi…_

 _―_ _¡COUNTER SHOCK! ―interrumpió lo que no quería oír. Doflamingo no tenía que manchar el nombre de Cora-san, con sus asquerosas palabras. Debía ponerle punto final, para eso había vivido trece años y por eso estaba ahí._

 _―_ _¡Vete al infierno, maldito demonio! ―remató. Ambos escupieron sangre y él se desvaneció, saboreando la venganza y la victoria. Utilizó bien su última carta, pero le habían dado una buena, estaba agotado._

 _Acabado…_

 _La figura de Doflamingo se levantó de repente. Mágicamente, porque ese golpe debió matarlo. Lo vio sorprendido, se miraba majestuoso parado y él se sintió un insecto que pronto iba a ser aplastado._

 _―_ _Mientras tenga tiempo suficiente, puede realizar un tratamiento médico de emergencia en mí ―explicó Doflamingo ―justo ahora, dentro de mi cuerpo, mis hilos están realizando operaciones, reparando y remendando mis órganos._

 _―_ _¿Qué dijiste? ―gritó._

 _―_ _Así de versátil es mi habilidad ―presumió ―no es una restauración… pero da igual. ¡Felicidades por tu ataque suicida! ―elevó su pierna ―¡Ahora, permíteme terminar con tu vida!_

 _―_ _¡Maldición! ―lloró._

Era su fin.

Su rumbo había sido equivocado.

Su propósito no se realizó.

Su razón de ser estaba siendo quebrantada.

Estaba a la deriva, de nuevo.

Frustrado, acabado, su vida pendía de un hilo, le iban a aplastar la cabeza, había sido en vano, todo, todo. Cora-san no había sido vengado.

Llevó una mano a su rostro y siguió maldiciendo. El pie de Doflamingo nunca se impactó contra su rostro, él no había muerto por una razón: lo habían vuelto a salvar.

El pie de mugiwara evitó su fatal destino.

Él era su rumbo. Su marea, su viento. Lo salvó de la deriva, nuevamente. Estaba tan agotado de luchar, tocaba ceder el turno, porque no estaba solo.

Sea cual sea el desenlace, él quería verlo y compartir el mismo final con él. No como con Cora, que se vio escondido y aislado…

No vio, no hizo y no pudo hacer nada. Pero ahora sería diferente; vería, eso le tocaba. Ya había hecho mucho, pero no estaría satisfecho hasta apreciar y ser testigo de todo.

―Parece que te has decidido ―resopló resignado.

Cavendish había entendido su hombría y lo acompañaría a ver el final de la batalla.

Law juró que a partir de ahí, no volvería a perder el rumbo.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Resubido, no editado. XDDD Insistoooooooo xD

Digamos que buena parte son cosas que pasaron en el manga, literal, cofftodoslosdiálogoscoffcoff. Pero como en el capítulo pasado, me es necesario tomar estas partes para demostrar los sentimientos de los personajes, en realidad lo que yo me imagino que piensan y sienten, aunque esto es difícil y más para mí que siempre trato de cuidar el OOC.

Me ha gustado, siempre he pesando eso de Law. Que vio la D en el apellido de Luffy y supo a lo que Cora-San se refería con la voluntad D. Además, medir los grandes logros de Luffy es digno de agarrar confianza y fe, él mismo dijo que ellos hacían milagros. Recuerdo que en la isla Shabondy fue el único que sonrió al estar frente a él, quizás desde que escuchó el apellido de Luffy supo que lo haría su aliado y con lo que pasó, buenoooooo~ no se equivocó. Quise reflejar las pérdidas y la frustración, el sentirse perdido y solo. Él era solo un niño cuando perdió a su familia y luego a su salvador. Bien, pero ya llegó Luffy.

Gracias por comentar el anterior capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios respecto a este.


	3. Honor (Vinsmoke Sanji)

**30 vicios.**  
 **Tabla:** Sorpresa | **Reto** ** _: #_** 15 Honor  
 **Claim:** Sanji Vinsmoke  
 **Summary:** Es un caballero y ni todas las mujeres del mundo, y eso incluía a la adorable Pudding, lo harían cambiar de opinión; él tiene _honor._ Honor como el cocinero de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja, honor como hombre y honor con sus amigos ―su verdadera familia.]  
 **A** **dvertencia:** Posibles spoilers del manga. Capítulo 832, para ser precisa.  
 **Notas de autor:** Más del año que no actualizo. Dishonor on me! Dishonor on my cow! Dishonor on my whole family! En fin. Inspirada en la actualidad: ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ SANJI? ¿POR QUÉ SU PAPÁ SE PARECE A PICA? DDD: VAMOS, DEFIENDE TU ORGULLO COMO MUGIWARA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDDD RESUBIDO, NO  
 **Disclaimer:** One Piece pertenece a Oda. Si fuera mío, no hubiera tantas pausas semanales T_T

* * *

 **We fight together**

 **Capítulo III: Honor**

* * *

―¿Cuánto tiemplo planeas estar ahí sentada? ―voltea para encontrarse con la despreocupada imagen de su hermana, quien está callada. Pero la conoce y sabe que lo único que pretende es medirlo y probar que no pretenda hacer nada que los afecte ante su aparente tranquilidad.

Y, a él le irrita el hecho de volverse a ver con ellos, de que ellos pretendan volver a relacionarse con él, si jamás han sido una familia unida. Él jamás ha compartido los ideales que los Vinsmoke y que estén "felices" del reencuentro, no se lo cree. Nunca fue uno de ellos y ahora menos.

―Siempre tan indiferente ―ríe con cinismo, acostumbrada a la antipatía de su hermano ―han sido trece años desde que pasaste tiempo de calidad con tu hermana. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ―Reiju explica con calma, como una paciente y amorosa hermana mayor. Sanji no le cree y no le creerá nada. Su rostro y lenguaje corporal no le indican ningún afecto que pueda tenerle.

Ella solo está ahí para vigilarlo, lo cuida de algo o se cuida de que él no pretenda algo contra ellos.

―¡Dejé en claro que no quería tener nada que ver contigo! ―exclama con indignación ―¡Ya no somos familia! ―hacía tiempo, él mismo cortó los lazos que lo unían a esa familia de asesinos.

El silencio de Reiju lo hacen proseguir. ―¡Solo un lunático podría ser parte de esta familia con tal mal gusto para poner esta decoración! ―apunta a la pintura de su padre; estaba parado sobre los reyes derrotados, viendo hacia el infinito y demostrando su fuerza y arrogancia ―una fotografía tomada en el North Blue, durante el famoso incidente conocido como " _Four Nation Coup" ―_ repudio, eso es todo lo que él puede sentir por aquellas personas.

―El sueño de nuestro padre era que el Germa gobernara por completo los mares del norte, una vez más ―explica con tranquilidad y orgullo ―¡No hay nada de malo en tener un hombre que quiera remarcar su fama y poder!

Precisamente, eso es lo que más desprecia de su familia. No es honorable pisotear a los débiles y apoderarse de sus reinos por su propia ambición e ideología.

―Tú podrías estar aquí tomando ventaja de tu sangre real ―su hermanito es alguien terco, pero con gusto le hará ver las _"_ _ventajas"_ de ser un Vinsmoke ―en cambio escogiste jugar al lado de una tripulación chistosa de piratas y llevar una vida mundana ―su voz suena cariñosa y cargada de amor, pero en realidad se burla de él. Reiju pretende que el dulce veneno de su voz, lo haga comprender su mala decisión: Sanji podría tenerlo todo una vez que se deje de tonterías ―¡Mira! Estas diez sirvientas pueden estar a tu disposición ―lo pronuncia a sabiendas de la debilidad de sus hermanos.

―Haremos lo que usted desee príncipe Sanji ―dice una coqueta sirvienta ―todo es posible porque usted es de la realeza.

El rubio vomita corazones ante la belleza de las mujeres y se repite mentalmente: no nació para ser amigo de las mujeres, nació para amarlas. Pero, debe resistir… por razones más allá que su simple afán de valorarlas y quererlas a todas.

―Tienes soldados que daría la vida por ti ―continua explicando lo que se está perdiendo por terco ―y el dinero nunca será problema aquí, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas quejarte? ―pregunta algo confundida. Es de tontos desperdiciar tanto privilegio, antes lo había achacado a la juventud de su hermano, pero ahora que es mayor, sigue aferrado a huir de su familia ―Los Vinsmoke han ganado por generaciones con fuerza bruta ―su mayor orgullo: la violencia y el poder ―¡Y tú llevas la sangre de esta familia! ―le duela o no; es un Vinsmoke y debe estar orgulloso.

―¡Ya cállate! ―grita irritado. Ni todo el dinero del mundo lo harán cambiar de opinión ―¡No voy a casarme con esa chica!

―¿Acaso Pudding no es una dulzura? Realmente me gusta ―confiesa. ¿Quién no iba a quererla? Ella lo aprueba para su hermano.

Es un caballero y ni todas las mujeres del mundo, y eso incluía a la adorable Pudding, lo harían cambiar de opinión; él tiene _honor._ Honor como el cocinero de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja, honor como hombre y honor con sus amigos ―su verdadera familia.

Había escapado de su inmunda familia y por momentos había logrado olvidar su origen. ¡Hasta encontró su verdadera pasión!, ¡Sumó amigos en los que confiar! ¿Para qué? Para que su familia llegara y tratara de quitarle eso _por conveniencia._ No se preocupan por él, solo por su propio ideal de poder y fuerza.

Sanji no quiere saber nada de ellos. Y está seguro que solo lo quieren ahí por ambición, y Pudding no tiene la culpa de eso. Ellos no se mortifican por lo que verdaderamente siente o es y él tampoco se va a cuestionar sobre ellos, no le gustan sus medios y jamás los secundará. ¿Cuándo les había importado? Nunca se había sentido miembro de su familia y tras estar separados por muchos años, siente que tienen menos en común (sin contar el físico de los Vinsmoke).

―¿¡Sigues haciéndote el difícil!? ―su padre habla harto de sus palabrerías y quiere reír por lo fácil que es desquiciarlo.

―Bastardo ―ya no le tiene miedo. Nunca lo tuvo, por algo escapó y lo volverá a hacer.

―Hijo, yo…

―¡Deja de llamarme así! ―interrumpe. Lo amarga el hecho de que se refiera así con él. No lo quiere ―incluso si yo tuviera que admitir que tengo un padre, estoy seguro que no serías tú ―porque jamás lo fue y ni lo será.

Ese hombre impone, no educa.

―¿Le hiciste algo a Yonji? ―su voz suena enojada y se siente orgulloso, por su logro ―admito que la fuerza de ese chico es formidable.

―Entonces supongo que soy más fuerte ―ríe. Dos años en el infierno, al fin son compensados, se desquitará con ellos por sus viejos traumas.

Hay un silencio entre los dos, pero Jajji reta: ―Continuemos esto afuera, los hombres solo pueden hablar claro si usan sus puños.

―Bastardo ―repite.

No es que le duelan sus hijos, es que le duele saberse expuesto. Pero no importa, en cuanto aceptó ir a verlos, él ideó el plan para derrotarlos y dejarles claro que NO es como ellos.

No comparte sus métodos, lo avergüenzan. Y podrán chantajearlo con mujeres o dinero. Podrán hablarle de sus logros y virtudes. Pero entre más le digan, más querrá darles la contra. Simplemente no le nace, no está en él. Y como sus puños no hablan, por honor a la cocina, sus piernas harán lo que tengan que hacer para dejarlo claro:

Volverá con sus nakamas. Verá a Luffy ser rey de los piratas. Él conocerá el All Blue. Admirará el mapa del mundo de Nami-swan. Escuchará la historia del mundo que Robin-chwan le contará. Y lo demás no importa, pero siguen siendo sus compañeros y por su _honor_ , volverá a ellos como lo prometió.

* * *

¿FIN?

* * *

PASAROOOOOOOOON MUCHAS COSAS XDDD Y BUENO, RESPETO LA ANTIGÜEDAD.

Mi plan ideal era hacer este fic con su honor como cocinero: la mejor comida, la limpieza y todo lo que conlleva ser chef. Pero el manga llegó a esas instancias y me pareció bueno relacionarlo. Además, la idea de este fic es remarcar los lazos de amistad.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos y espero que sea pronto. xD


End file.
